This invention is directed to a system for removably attaching pockets of various sizes, shapes and functions with primarily garments, but also with such things as walls, benches, seat backs, belts, etc.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a system of pockets, which are primarily tool supporting pockets, and which are securely attachable in selected locations with and detachable from garments, thereby eliminating the need for heavy, cumbersome tool belts.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a plurality of attachment units for garments which include a closed position in which the fasteners of the attachment units are covered and an engaged position in which the fasteners of the attachment units are locked with a pocket securing that pocket with the garment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of attachment units carried by the garment which will engage simultaneously with both the inner and outer surfaces of the pocket providing that the pocket is securely fastened with the garment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a system of pockets designed to each carry different tools or items such as cosmetics, toys, medicines, etc., but which are interchangeably securable with a garment.